borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Large Selection
This is my inventory: (everything is level 50 unless otherwise specified) Pistols Maggie (Trick Shot, Dastardly, Bowie, and Straight Shootin’) Dynamic Logan’s Gun (Fire) Unkempt Harold (Double Penetrating) Unkempt Harold (Intense) Tactical Hornet Neutralizing Hornet (level 49) Lots of Purples A bunch of E-Tech SMGs Hellfire (2 Lucids and 1 Acuminous) Guaranteed Baby Maker (Level 49, Slag, won’t work for Hyperius) Refill Baby Maker (Level 48, Normal, will work for Hyperius) Several Purples (mostly Tediore) Several E-Tech Shotguns Restructuring Conference Call (Fire) Reactive Conference Call (Acid) Sledge’s Shotgun Barbed Stalker Sinewy Flakker Jakobs - Huntin’ Quad - (7418 x 18, 43% accuracy, 6 shot clip) A few Purples Several E-Tech Assault Rifles Swift Shredifier Ferocious Shredifier Attack Veruc Many Purples A few E-Tech (Fire and Corrosive with 230 round magazines) Sniper Rifles Volcano (Monstrous and Dandy) Suppressive Pitchfork (normal) Night Pitchfork (Fire) Cartel Pitchfork (Acid) Longitudinal Invader (Slag) Gromsky White Death Jakobs – Skookum Muckamuck – (31300 damage, 97.4% accuracy, 8 shot magazine) Vladof – Bolshy Droog – (15866 damage, 94.2% accuracy, 33 shot drum, Acid) Some E-Tech Rocket Launchers Deep a Nukem – (384929 damage, 5 shot clip) Badaboom (Speeedee and Rappid) Ruthless Mongol Rocket Speed Bunny (Level 48) A few Purples Several E-Tech Grenade Mods Homing Pandemic Lobbed Bouncing Bonny (Acid) Sticky Lobbed Caustic Leech (Acid) Rubberized Storm Front (Electric) Lobbed Quasar (Level 49, Electric) Breath of Terramorphous (Longbow and Homing) Shields Impaler The Bee Hide of Terramorphous (best of several drops) The Transformer (level 42) Flame of the Firehawk (level 34 and probably level 50 by the time this is read) Many Purples Class Mods Legendary Siren Legendary Soldier Legendary Berserker Many Purples Loyalty Relics Jakobs – (70% magazine size, 100% accuracy recovery) Jakobs – (-53.5% recoil, 70% magazine size) Hyperion – (40% reload speed, 53.5% max accuracy) Dahl – (70% magazine size) Dahl – (-49.2 burst delay) (two separate relics) Tediore – (30% damage, 70% magazine size) Maliwan - (37.5% reload speed, 22.5% fire rate) Maliwan – (29% damage, 22.5% fire rate) Torgue – (67% magazine size, 95% accuracy recovery) Bandit – (29% damage, 30% reload speed) Damage Relics 30% increase to – Pistol, Corrosive, Sniper, Slag, 29% increase to – Fire 28% increase to – SMG, Shotgun, Assault Rifle 27% increase to – Launchers Strength Relic – 30% increase to Melee Damage and Override Cooldown rate (one relic) Ammo Relics (each line is one relic) Stockpile - (61% increase to Assault Rifle, SMG, and Shotgun ammo capacity) Stockpile – (64% increase to Pistol ammo and +4 grenades) Stockpile (64% increase to Assault Rifle, Pistol, and Launcher ammo capacity) Stockpile – (67% increase to Assault Rifle and Launcher ammo capacity) Endurance Relics 50% Health 29% Shield Capacity and Recharge Rate (one relic) 23.7% Fire resist, 23.3% Acid resist, 24.2% Explosive resist, 25.5% Slag resist (one relic) 27.3% Shock resist and 25.3% Slag Resist (different relic) Miscellaneous Relics Blood of Terramorphous - (.5% health regen/second and perhaps other effects) Proficiency Relic – (35% action skill cooldown rate) Tenacity Relic – (29% increase to fight for your life time and +144% second wind health) Sheriff’s Badge - (20.7% pistol damage, 52.5% pistol fire rate, 15% fight for your life time) Deputy’s Badge – (10.5% shotgun damage, 44% shotgun reload speed) The Afterburner – (67.4% boost capacity, 97.4% boost recharge rate, 49.3% boost recharge delay) Heads Special Editions (all) Handsome Jack’s Mask (Gunzerker) Boat Murderer (Gunzerker) C0al Train (Assassin Alienati0n (Assassin) Metal Fear (Siren) Looking For (level 50 items only, please) (I'm crossing out things as I get them. Anything crossed out is something I now have for trade.) Most Wanted: Siah-siah Skullmasher (Will trade 5 items for it) Legendary Hunter Class Mod (Will trade 5 items for it ) Purging Infinity or Dva Infinity (Will trade 4 items for it) Explicit Devastator (4) Analytical Bitch (4) Doc’s Striker (4) Royal Deliverance (4) Evolution (4) Norfleet (4) The Sham (4) Cradle (4) Longbow Quasar (4) O Negative, Meteor Shower, or Crossfire (4 for each) Black Hole (3) The Transformer (3) Tortoise (3) Neogenator (3) Hive (3) Pyrophobia (3) Dastardly Judge (3) Tiny Tina’s Cobra (3) Sticky Homing Bonus Package (3) Nasty Surprise (3) I’ll trade 2 items for any of these: Pistols Thunderball Fists Gunerang Two Fer Maggie Pocket Rocket SMGs Refill Baby Maker (fire) Emperor Slagga Shotguns Heart Breaker Shotgun 1340 Slow Hand (I have all kinds) Assault Rifles Onslaught Scorpio Madhous! Kerblaster Hammer Buster Sniper Rifles Skookum Buffalo Fremington’s Edge Skookum Trespasser Invader Longbow Rocket Launchers Bunny Derp Nukem 12 Pounder Ahab Shields Pot o’ Gold Grenades Fire Bee Fastball My xbox live ID is: Auza Fire If you want to trade, go ahead and send me a message or a friend request. If you want to work out details or get stats on anything, my email address is: auzamc@mail.com